You Belong With Me
by sakuraheartz
Summary: For NatsumeSeries Contest: “There’s to be no damn wedding today,” Natsume said. “Do you hear me, Mikan? No wedding!” He repeated his message, and then added, “I’m coming to get you back…”


**You Belong With Me**

**Summary: **"There's to be no damn wedding today," Natsume said. "Do you hear me, Mikan? No wedding!" He repeated his message, and then added, "I'm coming to get you back…"

**Disclaimer: **I would never own Natsume-sama and the other GA casts. Ever! And I don't own 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind' either.

**WARNING: This story contains eye-rolling/mushy/cheesy scenes! You have been warned. Read to your own discretion. **

Dedicate to **Janica-chan.  
Happy Advance Birthday!** You give me the ideas for this story btw. :p

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga scanned the room with satisfaction. At least fifty guests were assembled on a spacious terrace adjacent to colorfully lit gardens with manicured flower beds, topiary, decorative paths, and seats placed at strategic intervals. Uniformed waiters proffered trays containing a mix of canapés and savories, and drinks. The twenty three year old could see the guests were having fun as they took a sip of vintage champagne.

He leaned back on the wall, brushing aside the front of his charcoal Hugo Boss suit jacket, and shoved his hand in the pocket of his gray trousers. "Another job well done…" he said to crimson eyes landed on the newlyweds as they danced, while Mariah Carey sang from hidden speakers, filling the room with every last octave she managed to pull from her vocal cords. Natsume didn't have anything against Mariah personally, he could and would endure anything as long as he made his clients happy.

Earlier on, Natsume walked around the wedding reception room for final inspections. With a critical eye, he scrutinized the twenty-eight linen-draped tables carefully placed about the room. In the center of each table pressed-glass bowls had been artfully piled with a variety of wax-dipped roses, baby's breath, and fern fronds. His sister, Aoi Hyuuga, accused him of being obsessed. He couldn't help himself; he was a perfectionist when it came to his job as a wedding planner.

Natsume smirked as he remembered the bullying that he had gone through during elementary school. When he was a child, he struggled in school academically and socially. He had no problem disguising between red camellia and red chrysanthemum, but words like _how_, _who_, _was,_ and _saw_ give him fits. The other children bullied him and called him names like idiot, retard, and stupid.

At first, he ignored these remarks thrown at him, but as time passed, his limit was reaching its point, and that was when he started to fight back by acting aggressively. He had sent some of the bullies to the hospital and was suspended for a month to reflect his actions; however, Natsume was proud of the fact and refused to apologize or go back to school.

In the end his mother, Kaoru, had had enough of his behavior and had him go see a doctor to figure out what has caused his disabilities. Around that time they discovered that Natsume was actually a dyslexic. From then on the raven haired lad had learned methods to help him deal with his dyslexia. A lot of people suffered from dyslexia, he reminded himself, and knowing famous people like Cher, Tom Cruise, and Einstein had endured the same problem like him, made him want to succeed more in his future. He also had learnt the skills as a wedding planner from his mother. Kaoru was one of the most sought wedding planners of her own time, and Natsume had been there to watch her work her magic.

While other children memorized their multiplication tables, he studied table settings. He knew the correct positions of everything from shrimp forks to finger bowls and the meaning of flowers. He read silver patterns while some boys would read mangas and play with action figures. Natsume knew he had the talent to become a wedding planner and was proud of his achievements.

When Kaoru enrolled him into a private charm school, he graduated at the head of his class at the early age of nineteenth. Later, he inherited his mother's business at the age of twenty-one before hiring his sister, who was three years younger than him, to be his partner.

At first, everyone was skeptical about his skills, and the fact that he was a man didn't help at all. When a famous friend, Sumire Shouda, asked for his help in planning her wedding, it brought huge publicity to the business. The model's wedding was broadcasted over the whole country when she married a famous comedian actor, Kokoro Yome. The "Passion de Fraise" business was a huge success after that, causing the Hyuuga siblings to have their schedules booked for the next four months.

"Mr. Hyuuga," a woman's voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Natsume lifted his face to come face-to-face with the groom and his bride beside him. "I want to thank you for making this day special for us. The place is gorgeous!"

The groom held out his hand and Natsume shook his hand enthusiastically. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hyuuga. Words just can't describe how much we owe you for today."

Natsume put on his practiced smile and replied, "No problem. I better go now, although I wish you two happiness."

They bowed to each other and then Natsume watched the couple dance in the middle of the dance floor before he took a step back out of the room.

* * *

It was midnight when he was back at his office. Natsume leaned back in his leather chair and closed his eyes. He was tired, but he had promised himself that he would do one last thing before he went home.

His gaze traveled to the pictures neatly arranged on his mahogany desk. There are two framed pictures on his desk: one was his family picture with his parents and his sister, and the other was the time during his graduation. Natsume grabbed the photo of his graduation and stared at the brunette who was clinging to his left arm. The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile.

Mikan Sakura – his classmate, partner, and fellow rival during charm school. He had a huge crush on the brunette since they had been partnered up by Narumi in charm classes. The both teased one another and got into a childish argument whenever they were together. There were also times when they would talk without any drama involved between them. Natsume treasured those moments he spent with her.

His phone rang a familiar tune, causing him to place the photo back on the table before picking up the phone. "It seems that you have received the photos, Polka," he drawled.

Natsume could hear a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I did, Natsume. And my name is not Polka! It's Mikan!"

"The client was more than satisfied with my work," he ignored the brunette's whining and continued, "He gave me extra tips and some famous photographer was there to publicize my work. How about that?"

"Well, congratulations," Mikan replied as if she was in a hurry. "Anyway, I need to go. I have something to do. I'll call you back later okay?"

Natsume was baffled by her actions as she hung up abruptly on him. Usually, the brunette would argue with him that the party she had planned was 'a whole lot better' than the wedding plans that he had planned. He was also slightly disappointed and a bit hurt, but then he shrugged and decided that she must have been experiencing PMS or something along those lines.

"Oni-chan!" his sister said. She was the female version of Natsume, but she was more approachable than her brother. Aoi had the same crimson eyes along with the raven hair that was cut off just below her shoulder. She and the brunette had hit it off when Aoi saw them fighting in the park under the Sakura tree. She then march towards him and shoved a magazine into his face. "Read this!"

"I can't see, Aoi!" Natsume grabbed the magazine before he glaring at her. "Can't this wait until I'm finish? I need to sorted out the mail and –"

"Forget about that!" Aoi shouted at him and then pointed her finger at the magazine that he was holding. "Read the headlines! It's about Mikan onee-chan!"

At the mention of her name, Natsume's eyes immediately widened. He looked at the latest copy of _Alicia_, a famous wedding magazine. He could feel his stomach churning in anticipation. He immediately turned the pages and inside there was a picture with her posing with a tall dark haired man.

Natsume saw the bold headlines: "Mikan's Happy Event!"

He didn't need an interpreter to decipher her "happy event" and for a moment he felt a surge of something powerful that caused him to feel like a man with the world at his feet. He noticed that she was wearing a soft, flowing, and white dress, which she looked absolutely beautiful in it. Her waist length brunette hair cascaded down her back, making her look like an angel. He narrowed his eyes on the two carat diamond on the brunette's left ring finger.

Then he read the caption:

"Our favorite wedding organizer, Mikan Sakura, is pictured here with her childhood sweetheart, Tsubasa Andou, the hot bachelor from the latest NBD sitcom 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'. Rumors have it that the two will tied the knot soon. Although reliable sources also told us that their marriage plans were put on hold when Mikan's grandfather died of a sudden heart attack three months ago. The fantasy wedding is going to be held in a small cathedral in Paris on the 21st of this month in the afternoon…"

He didn't bother to read the rest, tossing the magazine in the nearest bin he grabbed his phone and walked out of the office with Aoi tailing behind him. He looked at the calendar nearby and frowned. 'Today is the 21st!' he thought to himself. 'I have at least an hour or so until the wedding if I make it to the airport now.'

"Aoi, book me a flight to Paris immediately!" He tried in vain to reach Mikan before it was too late. The phone rang, rang, and rang before her voice mail picked up. "There's to be no damn wedding today," he said. "Do you hear me, Mikan? No wedding!" Then he tried her house, but only got the answering machine again. He repeated his message, and then added, "I'm coming to get you back…"

* * *

Mikan had her chin up as she stood side by side with her "groom" at the altar. She was wearing a simple white dress while Tsubasa was wearing a double-breasted jacket with a navy tie, looking handsome while a mock priest was standing in front of them.

"Smile more, idiot," Hotaru Imai directed her best friend as the photographer snapped more pictures of the wedding scene. "You better get it right or else I might lose my money."

Mikan couldn't help but roll her eyes. When they received a phone call from the _Celebrity_ magazine offering a generous donation for their co-operation to hold a photo shoot a month ago, her business partner and her best friend, Hotaru Imai immediately agreed.

Mikan sighed and tried to focus. The traditional wedding dress was so uncomfortable, which was causing her a hard time breathing. She had to admit the dress was beautiful, but she hadn't planned to wear the dress for more than two hours. Mikan was determined to end the shoot as soon as possible by thinking of the positive outcomes for the photo shoot.

The beautiful scenery in Paris, the historical buildings, and the beautiful chapel they were in. It was definitely not an everyday scene. But if it meant more publicity for their small bridal shop, Fragaria Vesca, then she wouldn't mind getting in the size zero wedding gown when in fact she's a size three. Besides, her partner for the photo shoot was her favorite sempai during high school. Tsubasa had been helpful by telling her jokes and trying to keep her mind off the fact that the metal tip of her corset was piercing into her flesh.

Then her mind wandered to a certain raven-haired lad. She couldn't wait until she was back in Japan to show off the pictures to him. Maybe tease him a bit by telling Natsume that she had actually married her sempai. Mikan smiled as she recalled the short phone call she had with him before the photo shoot began. His voice soothed her nerves when she was having second thoughts about the photo shoot and then decided that she would follow through the plan.

For as long as she remembered, Mikan had been in love with Natsume. True, he was a bit annoying and temperamental at times, but he could be the most charming and reliable person to be with whenever she was in trouble. She was one of the very few who could read his face like an open book since they were so close to each other.

Speaking of annoying, she furrowed her eyebrows when she remembered the nickname he had called earlier, feeling her veins pop in her forehead. "Polka Dots!" Mikan remembered the name had haunted her for days when he had "accidentally" saw her underwear during charm school. She was told by their teacher, Mr. Narumi, to get him attend to his class. Apparently, Natsume would obey whatever the brunette said to him. Well, that was what Narumi-sensei said to her.

Mikan scowled as she remembered the scene as if it was yesterday. Natsume was leaning against the Sakura tree doing what he had done best, sleeping. When she tried to wake him up, he flipped her skirt, showing her red polka-dotted underwear. He was very much awake when she had approach him at the time.

Mikan tightened her grip on the beautiful white ranunculus and green bouquet in her hand; thus, crushing the flowers. "Ouch!" Mikan shouted in pain as Hotaru thwacked her on the head head using the two hundred pages of papers rolled into a cylinder shape. "What was that about, Hotaru?"

"You're frowning. Stop it. It's making you uglier." Hotaru replied and then turn her back on the brunette. "Ten minutes break! Bring me my crab roe!"

"Geez, she's turning into a control freak that eats crab roe for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Mikan held her stomach, trying to prevent herself from vomiting at the amount of crab roes her best friend had consumed yesterday. She would not look at seafood the same way for a long time.

Tsubasa laughed and comforted the brunette by patting her head. "There, there. Just relax and take a deep breath. It'll end soon."

"Yeah, soon," Mikan said sarcastically, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Will it make you feel better if we do this 'wedding' the proper way?" Tsubasa joked. "Just for the fun of it."

Mikan laughed and said, "Why not?"

"Okay, Priest-san," Tsubasa said to the mock priest. "Would you do the honour…?"

"Dearly beloved," The mock priest chuckled, and the he begin to recite the wedding vows. Mikan and Tsubasa giggled and laughed as the "ceremony" progressed. After they say the "I do's", the mock Priest then said, "And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife –and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may kiss the bride."

Tsubasa leaned closer to kiss Mikan on the cheek when the door to the chapel burst opened. "Stop the wedding!"

All eyes turned to the raven haired man who was marching towards the "newlyweds". Natsume immediately hauled the brunette into his arms and pulled her close, causing the brunette to blush. "You are not going to married to that bastard!"

Tsubasa glared at Natsume when the latter called him a bastard. "Hey!"

Mikan then pulled back just enough to look in his crimson eyes to feel her insides melt. It was full of love and anger at the same time. Mikan was confused by the expression Natsume was showing to her. 'He couldn't be in love with me, right?' She thought to herself.

"You've got everything wrong, Natsume," Mikan said, his arms were locked around her, which prevented her to move away from him. Not that she want to.

"Nowhere near as wrong as you, Mikan."

He was angry? Well, she wasn't expecting that from him. Not after he had said her name like that. What was he doing at this place in the first place? Did he think that she was going to marry her sempai?

"Mikan!" It was a demand rather than a plea. There with a sudden catch in his throat, "Mikan, don't do it…" He faltered. "I'm begging you. Please…"

The atmosphere was thick and awkward. Mikan started to get uncomfortable as she felt everyone's eyes on the two of them. She gulped as she mentally counted the number of people on the scene. Ten staff workers, three people working on her makeup, not forgetting the people who was in charge of the script, the camera, the lighting, and even the janitor! There must have been at least fifty people in the room! She thought hysterically. 'But then again, why am I being so paranoid about all of this?'

"Please don't marry Andou Tsubasa."

Mikan gasped as he said those words. It was true, then. He'd really thought she was going to marry Tsubasa. Then something dawned to her as she stared at his face, which appeared fragile and vulnerable at the same time. He wasn't the same Natsume Hyuuga who had his professional mask on him every time she saw him on the television or in the magazines. Not even the same Natsume Hyuuga the brunette had known all this years.

"Mikan…" And this time her name was a tortured cry that rent her heart. Mikan smiled and touched the side of his face.

"It's a fantasy wedding, Natsume. Not real. Just the 'Mikan Sakura's fantasy of what her wedding would be.' If…when…she ever found a man she could spend the rest of her life with."

"But Andou…"

"Is not that man. The _Celebrity_ magazine hired the both of us for this photo shoot for the summer wedding spread for their upcoming issue."

"Wha…?" Natsume looked downright confused.

"Look around you," she said and watched as his crimson eyes widened in realization. She knew that he didn't realize the people who were watching them since the beginning and she couldn't help but feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Gotcha'," Hotaru held her video camera in her hand. "That was a beautiful speech, Hyuuga." They all could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice and Natsume frowned.

"So…all of these dresses…this chapel is actually…fake?" Natsume's left eye twitched.

Mikan nodded and was surprised when Natsume leaned his forehead to her shoulder. "Thank Goodness…" He sighed in relief.

"Ten minutes extended break, Mikan." Hotaru then turned her attention back to her crab roes.

Natsume still had his head on her shoulder and she felt the heat rising to her face. "Na-Natsume…"

He then looked up and faced her. "You almost made me have a heart attack just now, do you know that?"

Mikan looked at him, her face was red and there were traces of doubt smeared on her face. "What would you do if this was all real, Natsume?" She couldn't help but ask him as he narrowed his eyes at her upon that question. "Would you still stop the wedding? Would you said those words and mean it like you just did? Would you, Natsume?"

"Yeah, would you Natsume?" Tsubasa suddenly popped up and then rested his folded arms on Natsume's head.

"Get off me, Andou," Natsume snarled at the older man. Then he turned to Mikan and carried her out of the chapel bridal-style. Mikan was startled when he suddenly carried her out of the chapel to the chapel's backyard where a huge elephant-skinned beech tree that reminded them of the Sakura tree back at Japan.

He put her down and pinned her to the tree. "N-Natsume?"

"Do you know what was running through my mind when I learned that you're getting married?" Natsume asked her. His face was hidden by his bangs and Mikan remained quiet, afraid that she might say the wrong thing and ruin the whole atmosphere.

"I thought about stealing you away from the whole world, hiding you from nobody but me. I thought about strangling that bastard Andou because he was lucky to have you. I thought about how you would dressed up like the goddess that you are now, but then…it made me realized something," said placed his hand on the side of her face. Mikan could feel the tears rising as Natsume looked at her with determination and love. "I love you, Mikan."

Mikan did cry then and Natsume wiped her tears by kissing them away one by one, whispering sweet nothings as she held firmly onto him. Natsume looked into her face and said, "I've always love you. I realized how much I've missed you and that my life is shit without you."

Usually Mikan would glare at him for cursing, but she just couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. She just couldn't believe that the person she had love all this time loved her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder as Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Mikan Sakura, be my wife. My lover. My forever."

Natsume pulled back and his heart beat heavy in his chest while he waited for her to speak. He knew he had made a hasty decision by proposing to the brunette, but after what had happen today, he knew she wouldn't wait forever. He knew that he wouldn't give her up to anyone. He wouldn't play fair 'cause he was crazy in love with her.

After a moment of silence, Mikan opened her mouth and said, "Do you know you have this talent of making it impossible to say no to you?"

Natsume smirked and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I'm a successful wedding planner, that is one of my best talents."

"Jerk," she stuck her tongue out.

"Is that a yes?" Natsume asked hopefully.

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you, Natsume. I love your big ego and your cockiness. I love that you stormed into the chapel to stop the wedding even though it wasn't real. I love you for coming all the way from Japan to Paris just for me. How can I not love you, Natsume? You are the only man I have on my mind."

Natsume gave her a long, heated kiss, and when he pulled back, he let out his breath he didn't know that he was holding. Both of them were breathless from the kiss before he gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Err…Natsume? Can you please let go of me?"

"Why?" He buried his face onto her hair and smelled the sweet scent of strawberry and tangerine shampoo she used.

"I can't breathe…my corset…" Mikan struggled to talk.

"Sorry!" He released her and then their gaze met. Natsume could see that there was a slight red blush across her face and smirked. He leaned forward to meet her with a kiss, but the blissful moment was ruined when Hotaru shouted at the couple that Mikan's break was over. How time is money and something along those lines.

Natsume give her a peck on the cheek before he told the brunette to resume her photo shoot while he had something to do. Mikan looked back one last time, winking at him, before she disappeared at the corner of the building.

He then walked back to his Aston Martin with a smile etched on his face and drove his way to his destination.

* * *

Sun sparkled on the ocean water. The scent of thyme, crushed beneath the feet of the wedding guest. All of them were currently on a private boat where a secret wedding was being held. The whiteness of the altar on the deck was beautifully decorated with fresh flowers of many kinds.

Four weeks after the photo shoot for the Summer spread featuring 'Mikan Sakura's Fantasy Wedding' was a sell-out for _Celebrity_, Mikan and Natsume did it for real. The newlyweds stood at the altar, arm in arm as they were pronounced man and wife. The clear bright sunlight air was light, pouring down like a blessing on their union.

There was no paparazzi in sight, no public announcement that they're getting married, just a beautiful marriage between the two people who were very much in love with close family and friends who got to share the special day with them. Mikan's parents were hugging her, and there were tears in their eyes. Natsume's parents and Aoi welcomed her to the family by wrapping her in a bear hug.

The ceremony continued late into the night. Natsume hugged his wife from the back as they watched the full moon shine brightly in the dark night sky. She turned her body to face him and watched a glimmer of happiness light up her husband's face –she loved the idea of Natsume as her husband. When she walked up the aisle on the arm of her father, her breath stopped momentarily as she looked at the man she was about to marry. Natsume was dressed in a tuxedo, which cause him to emanate strength, intelligence, and commitment.

She smiled at the four-carat Tiffany ring before staring at her husband. Apparently, he had bought the ring immediately after his proposal. She looked around and smiled as she saw their families mingle with each other. The couple had decided that they wanted their wedding to be simple, low-profile, and traditional. Even though the wedding reception was a riot, the food was pronounced perfect, and the children were sick on howalon. Well, nothing was ever quite perfect.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Natsume asked her.

Mikan snuggled closer to her husband and said, "It's still hard to believe that I'm married to the man of my dreams."

Natsume held her tight and buried his nose on the top of her head. "Well, believe it. I won't let you go now that I've got you in my arms."

And she wasn't planning to let him go either. Not now, not ever.

**The End**

* * *

Natsume is OOC! I know! DX But since he was a wedding planner, I thought that he should be able to express more about how he feels for Mikan. I try my best to keep him in character but then again, this is my version of Natsume as wedding planner. And there's a lot of cheesy/mushyness too!Btw, the title is inspired by Taylor Swift's song "You belong to me". I'm not creative in coming up names for a title...so don't complain :p

I haven't been to FFN since...well...for weeks. I've been dealing with some personal problems and it's like a never ending drama in my life. I don't have the time to update nowadays but I'll try to do my best :D I know this entry is supposed to be NatsumeSeries contest but I have given up the chance to win. I really love to hear what you guys think about this story and truth to tell, I really need reviews nowadays since I'm feeling down for days. Btw, anyone got **twitter? **Visit my profile for my twitter page :D

Credits to bloodyrose1294 for editing the story and Red Strings of Fate for "Fragaria Vesca" and "Passion de Fraise". I always reply to PMs and Reviews that is sent to me. So, if you need me just PM me :D I'm just a click away and I'll try to reply asap. Oh, and one more thing! I've got a new poll in my profile! Check it out okay?

Hate it, Love it, review! Constructive critism are welcome! Flame...not so much.


End file.
